The purpose of an acoustic panel is to absorb sound energy that enters the acoustic panel. In general, acoustic panels are used to control sound and/or reduce noise in a variety of different spaces. For example, a movie theater may include acoustic panels to reduce unwanted sound energy reflected by surfaces in the movie theater.